When a conventional sewing machine is sewing a fabric, a needle bar is driven by a driving unit to move reciprocally through a throat plate at a constant speed. However, such a constant-speed manner is only suitable for a conventional sewing operation which has a fixed sewing path, but not for a specific sewing operation, during which the needle bar is moved at a variable speed.